Somewhere
by Cosplaygirl03
Summary: Somewhere, there is a road...Its mysterious and wonderous paths; secure yet dangerous. It's called "Destiny". But who will take it? This is kinda like the scene where Dio recites the "Mysterion" to Alvis...but with sort of a twist ...Please Review
1. Somewhere

I don't own Last Exile or any of the characters. But I do own this story

_Somewhere, there is a road_

_Long winding and never-ending_

Its' mysterious and wondrous paths 

_Secure yet dangerous_

Its' called "Destiny" 

_But who will take it?_

Come on, why won't you talk to me?" Cried the young prince Dio. For about 5 minutes since he approached her, he couldn't make her speak.

"I didn't do anything wrong to you. Why do you hate me so much?" He asked, now walking in front of her. He knelt down on one knee as if he were proposing. He felt as if he were going to cry, though he didn't want her to know that. But she did know. By looking into his eyes, she could tell she was doing some damage.

"Alvis!"

"I don't want to talk to you!" She finally said. She knew he would take this calmly. After all, she was a child.

Dio was silent, allowing her insult to simply roll off his shoulders. He really didn't care. But maybe he did? After what had happened to her in the past, he may have felt some sympathy. He would be standing there with her if he didn't.

"Why not?" He asked sweetly, even though on the inside he kind of sounded shocked. He was behind her now. His hand gently grabbed the swing's rope.

"Because I think you're weird."

"Weird huh?" He started. "What makes you think that?"

Once again, Alvis didn't answer. She was about to swing, but that was cut short; Dio's hand had stopped its flight pattern, causing her to lunge forward a little.

"Hey!" She cried as she tried to get the swing back into her possession.

"Sorry." He said with a smirk; he really didn't mean it. "But hey," He leaned over, to the point where the gold ornament attached to his long white braid, was touching the top of her head. "At least you're talking to me."

Finally letting go of the swing, she let her back rest against the wall; giving him a turn to swing. The room was silent. Neither Alvis nor Dio spoke. All that was heard was the soft hum of the air conditioner out in the hallway. This went on for about a minute, giving each other time to themselves.

"Hey! Do you know what?" The prince asked. He really wasn't expecting the girl to answer him. He expected her to ignore him, and contemplate on whatever a child like her would think about.

"I've always wanted to go somewhere." He continued. "Anywhere! A place where there are no limitations, and you can be your own free man! That would be great."

He slowly lowered his head, as if he were ashamed of something or as if it were a long-lost secret. "Anywhere where my sister cant' find me."

"You see dear Alvis," He said looking at her. "You're lucky to be what you are … a child. No responsibilities, no problems, no one asking you what you think they should do when they can think for themselves, and especially not having to fear that one day on your birthday, you are forced to forget everything about your childhood and grow up to take the reins of a certain responsibility you don't really know much about."

Alvis stared at him wide-eyed; interested in the lecture. She had no idea he felt this way… never.

"Adulthood is a scary thing. I-it's like a road; long winding and never-ending; mysterious and at the same time wondrous. The road is so intricate that you don't know where to turn, fearing it could lead you to the path of your success or to your destruction. I just wish I knew which road to take." He said depressingly.

He got to his feet, allowing her to have the swing back. But she didn't take it. Tears filled her eyes at the realization of what she was told: Life. As he turned to leave …

"Dio!"

He turned around only to be hugged tightly by the now crying Alvis. A bit shocked, he knelt down to her level. He wiped away her tears, which never seemed to cease.

"I want to go to that somewhere too!" She cried. She tried her best not to sniffle, but it wouldn't be helped.

Dio embraced her tightly in her arms, letting her know he heard and was there for her. He moved to her ear, and gently whispered …

"One day, we will go there together."


	2. Eleven

A/N: Just to give you a "heads up", Dio is eleven in this story.

_What is a dreamer?_

_Is it the same as being a protagonist?_

_One who believes in good promise? _

_A dreamer can be anyone, and does anything for a good cause…like a hero._

_But where does it begin? How does it start?_

Perfect day; the sky was a beautiful blue and the clouds were so white and puffy, one could jump on it safely without fail. The young guild scion raced his guardian and best and only friend down the runway, with wide open arms as if they were flying and laughing like there weren't a care in the world. They whizzed by a few of the ship's crewmembers almost knocking them off balance due to the heavy machinery they were carrying.

Suddenly, the young scion stopped dead in his tracks. He was so terrified of what was confronting him; the Maestro, his older sister, Delphenea. Slyly smiling, she held out of her hand what seemed to be a small hair wrap, the kind he was to wear when he got older. The young one drew back, and tried to run away, but something was holding him back.

"Come dear brother, your future awaits." Delphinea said sweetly, as she pulled her scrambling sibling into her embrace.

"No! Let me go!" He cried. "Please!"

"LUCIOLA!!!!"

I awoke short breathed and in a cold sweat. I could feel my heart beating almost out of my chest as I tried to breathe. I looked over to Luciola's bed; it wasn't slept in. I felt my level of anxiety rise, as I realized Luciola was not there to comfort me.

"Luciola." I called, but not loud enough for Luciola or anyone to hear…or so I thought. "Oh where are you when I need you?" I asked the air which would have been Luciola if he were standing there in front of me.

Worried thoughts plagued my head, as I got to my feet. Did something happen to him? I had to go investigate. "Luciola is supposed to be here to protect me." I said to myself. "But it seems that he needs me right now."

Suddenly, the door slowly opened. I was hoping it was his Luciola but unfortunately, it was his older brother Cicada.

"Prince Dio, the Maestro wishes to see you."

I gulped to hearing those words. I could feel my lungs constrict tighter and tighter as I followed Cicada out of my room and down the hall.

"What does she wish to see me for Cicada?" I asked. I knew and had the feeling that the answer wasn't going to be what I hoped for.

"That is not for me to say. That is for you and the Maestro to discuss."

I folded my arms in a pouting gesture. "You know, you don't have to listen to whatever my sister tells you."

You know, since Mother and Poppa died during the earlier years of the war, Delphenea has always been a pain in my side; when she was my age, she would always bug Mother and Poppa about ruling the Guild…even the world. (She always had that dictator spirit.) They always seemed to be afraid of her, so they'd appease by saying "When you're older, you can do whatever your heart's desire." Feh! A bunch of lies! How could they just stand there and fill her head with thoughts of something we're all were going to regret?

With a scowl on his face, Cicada deeply exhaled trying to keep his patience.

"You've got some nerve." I heard him mutter under his breath.

As we continued down the hall, deeper and darker the walls became-like some mysterious area no one was supposed to enter. This was my sister's courtroom; dimly lit only by the light of the blue sky. I never understood why my sister never liked the light. Maybe she was afraid of tanning that ivory skin of hers?

Finally we stopped at the grand doors. They were huge ivory doors painted with intricately golden designs. Those doors have always given me the creeps. One night I had a bad dream about those doors. I was afraid they were going to open up and suck me in or something—I don't know. But every time, I'd have these dreams they seem to get more mysterious and scary. I wonder if this will affect me in the future?

Cicada was the first to enter; he slowly opened the large heavy doors that were to lead me to the one person I did not want to talk to; at times, she can be such a "Drama Queen".

"Maestro, as you've requested, I have brought the Prince to see you." Cicada announced.

He then turned to me; staring down at me without a word—a "good luck" or anything. But that was okay. I didn't like him anyway and neither did Luciola… and they're brothers!

I watched him leave, the huge doors closing behind him protecting him on the other side; somewhere I wish I were right now.

She sat there on the throne in a prideful manner …Poppa's throne! Showy but in an elegant way like she were the ruler of the world or the heavens. With fan in hand, she held it in front of herself concealing her beauty—uh, not that I'm saying she's pretty or anything! She's ugly…to me anyway. She beckoned me to come forward; I frowned and gritted my teeth. Why must I be so obedient?

"Oh Dio? Why don't you come over and sit next to me." She instructed, not once removing the fan from her face.

I slowly walked towards her, thinking of only one thing…WHERE THE HECK IS LUCIOLA? I finally reached the throne (which was about 9-10feet away) and reluctantly sat down next to her; I of course sat inches away from her.

"Oh come now little brother, why so avoidant? Come, stand right here next to me where I can see you." She said. Oh why'd she had to say that!

I did so, standing exactly next to her on the left side; men on the left, women on the right (that's what Poppa taught me when he was alive). It was some sort of a custom according to royalty or something… something I really didn't care too much about.

She reached over, and grabbed for my hand and held it in hers for a while. I become a bit nervous, for she looked at me and smiled; she was planning something. I don't know what, but she was planning something.

"You know what would look really great on you?" She said as she moved to my head, playing with my hair. She stared at the gold ornament attached to the braid. She then looked at me." I stepped back a bit wanting what was being invaded: my personal space.

"Oh … sorry … I know how much you hate that." She said.

I don't hate it; it's just her.

"Anyway," She continued. She was now holding something up—somewhat suspending it in midair. "Do you know what this is?"

I felt my stomach drop. It was the thing she was holding in my dream! It was black, and had a red ribbon tied to it to keep it in place. It was beautiful yet terrifying.

"It's a new hair ribbon. Doesn't it look absolutely gorgeous?" Suddenly, she paused and looked at me straight into my hazel eyes. "Don't you think?"

I nodded, lying to my sister. She didn't know I was lying to her; I was always honest to her…so she thinks. My parents always taught me to be honest with everyone, that way when I become the Maestro, people will trust me. Well, my father is dead (rest his soul), and I'm not and will never become the Maestro, so that little lesson expired; the only person I'll only be honest with is Luciola.

"Would you like to try it on?" She asked, pushing the thing towards me. I felt my lungs constrict once again, as parts of the dream returned to me.

"Um … m-maybe later." I said; I know I'm going to regret that someday. One day, that answer is just come back and hit me where it hurts the most. "Can't wait." I said to myself sarcastically.

"So, is that all you wanted to talk to me about Maestro?" I asked.

"Oh Dio, you don't have to call me that. You're my brother! You can call me what you always call me." She said

"Sister?" I said; of course that's not what I always called her. I could think of a few names to call her all right.

"Right!" She answered, as she placed her forefinger right on the mark on my forehead.

About that mark, it's supposed to be a symbol of initiation to adulthood. Personally, I think it's a third-eye or something resting on its side. I wish it wasn't there. That's why I keep my bangs so long… so I won't see it; it's disturbing cause every time I look at it, I'm afraid it may just blink.

"Is that all Sister?" I asked, almost begging her.

"No."

"WHAT! What is it you need?" I asked. I could feel my voice rise; every bit of my nervousness was amusing her.

"Nothing silly, I just want a hug." She answered. She opened her arms out, ready to embrace me.

Just to please her, I moved over and reluctantly accepted her embrace. I could feel her heart beating, which mad me feel uneasy. I pulled back; I was ready to leave.

"Go on and have fun now Dio!" She instructed playfully.

Not wanting to turn back to answer, I ran out of there as fast as my legs could take me. I ran all the way back to my room and locked the door. With my back pressed up against it, I let out a deep sigh of relief; I was sure glad it was over.

Note: This is only Part one…part two will be posted up later when it's finished.


	3. Eleven Part II

**Author's Note:** Hey readers, sorry it took me so long to post part II. I've been real busy getting ready for College.

Okay, enjoy and please review...

"Oh Lord Dio, good morning." Said my late arriving friend. He was sitting on his bed, cleaning his shoes.

"Where were you? Don't you know I had to go see that crazy jezebel of a sister alone?" I asked. I wasn't angry…just a bit ecstatic.

"My mother wanted me." He answered; he seemed to be as humiliated as I was.

"So what did she want?" He asked.

We always swapped horror stories of what the females close to our lives always did. Either talks to us about life, or acted as if they were our mothers: affectionate. Well, for me anyway, cause Delphine is not my mother—nor will she ever be!

"She wanted to talk to me about this stupid hair piece I have to wear when I'm older. It was the same one in my dream by the way." I explained.

"You know, that's the third time you've had that dream involving your sister and that hairpiece. What do you think it is…a sign Lord Dio?" He asked excitedly.

"Probably…just hope that I won't have to dream it or see it anytime soon, or else I'll go crazy!" I said as I walked over to my bed. I allowed myself to fall backwards; my head hitting the mattress first.

"And that's' not all! Do you know what happened next? The one thing that will scar me for life."

"She hugged me."

"What?" Luciola exclaimed. I could tell he was shuddering. "My mother doesn't even hug me!"

"Yes she does! Don't deny it!"

"I've been violated of my personal space!" I said. I exhaled again, feeling my heart beating stronger as my lungs finally relaxed. "Why does she have to be so darn affectionate?

"Well at least it's over…right?" He asked.

"I've got to wash my hair. It's dirty now that she's touched it." I joked.

Luciola turned to me, fixed on what I had just said. Maybe I had said too much.

"Pardon me for saying this Lord Dio, but maybe you're being too hard on her. After all, she is your sister and she loves you." Luciola said.

The room became silent; I thought about what he said for a moment. My sister did take good care of me before Luciola came into my life; maybe I was…harsh.

"You're right Luciola. She's my sister, and she just wants to make me happy. Maybe deep inside that hardened heart of hers, she does have some real compassion she's showing me." I showed a little smile, just to reassure him.

I left him, and went straight to the washroom. The washroom wasn't big as it were perceived to be. It was an average bathroom painted my favorite color, which was a light blue. It reminded me of the skies outside; so vast and endless … and so beautiful. One day, I'll be able to touch it …of course with Luciola's' help.

Not hesitating to wash my hair, I poured the hot water into the bath. Waiting for the water to cool off, I took the golden ornament off of the braid so it wouldn't tarnish, and placed it in the pocket of my clothes.

As I kneeled down in front of the bath, I started to unbraid that part in my hair; I heard the door opened; it was Luciola –now holding a towel.

"Excuse me Lord Dio, I'm just putting this on the table." He said. I heard his footsteps; moving towards the table. He placed it next to where the water basin would have been.

As I grabbed the water pitcher from off of the floor, I leaned over and dipped the pitcher into the bath, feeling its weight as it consumed the now warm water.

"Close your eyes, and hold your breath!" I thought as I lifted the pitcher above my head.

I could feel the water coming down with force; spilling down my neck and practically my whole head. That made me wonder; is this how a fish breathes?

After my hair was washed, Luciola and I played our favorite game; I was always good a chess (I think that's because he always lets me win –kind of takes the fun out of it.)

"You know what Luciola?" I asked him.

"Yes Lord Dio?"

"I hope we stay friends forever Luciola…. can we do that?"

"Of course Lord Dio, I would be delighted to have you as my friend."

I moved my chess piece to the upper left.

"My knight takes your rook." I announced.

Luciola leaned in forward; he made an "_Oh man, he got me again_" face. I laughed inwardly at his expression.

"And you'll protect me right?" I asked him again.

"Of course."

He moved his knight forward this time, taking out my rook.

"Even from Delphine?"

He stopped, and thought about that one. It didn't take him too long though. He got to his feet, and stood in front of me. I looked up at him, with waiting eyes. What was he going to do? Was I asking too many questions?

He then smiled at me and said, "With my life, I will protect you Lord Dio".

The game unexpectedly, was a draw.

Author's note: I know there are draws in chess (I don't play the game), so please forgive me.


	4. You and Me

Author's Note: Just a reminder, I do not own Last Exile or any of the characters.

But enjoy anyway

_Destiny …_

_Its' something we're given_

_We take big chances_

_Mistakes_

_Discoveries;_

_Choices …_

_But what if destiny were to take a turn?_

The Slyvana was on standby: the Guild had pulled back for the day, giving the "Invincible Ship" time to replenish their ammo, food, and other things. In one of the cabins, there was a disturbance.

"Please Luciola don't leave me." Pleaded Dio.

He pulled back on Luciola's arm, embracing him in a desperate hug; anything to keep him from leaving.

"Lord Dio…I must." He said struggling to get free. "I haven't seen my mother in years. It's her Birthday, and she wants me to be there."

"But what will I do while you're away?" Dio asked.

Luciola picked up his bag, and headed towards the door.

"I'm sure there's something for you to do while I'm away."

"But for how long?"

"Just for today."

He opened the door, and he was gone.

The Scion sat on his bunk alone. He drew his knees to his chest and tried to think of a way to have fun; it didn't work. It wasn't the same without his mutual friend. He let out a depressed sigh. He got up fro the bed and left the room.

Walking down the hall of the upper deck, he searched for life; there was none. It was as quiet as…well it was just quiet.

"I wonder what Immelman and his friends are up to." He thought to himself. Such happiness they brought him, especially Immelman; he knew just where to find them.

Meanwhile…

Inside the vanship hanger, Clause Valca was busy working on the repairs of the vanship. The while time he was working, he did not notice that someone was behind him.

"Immelman!" Dio cried happily.

Like he would to Luciola (poor thing), he hugged Clause giving him that really awkward feeling.

"Hey, L-let go!" He said, as he broke loose of Dio's hold.

"Funny, every time I'm close to you always try to avoid me … that makes me sad Immelmman." Dio said. "Besides, it's just a hug between friends."

"Yeah, right." Clause replied under his breath.

He went back to work on the vanship; it was the engine that was giving him trouble. While in yesterday's battle with the Guild, Clause and Lavie were ordered to partake in combat. They flew so high up in the air that trying to shake off the star ships that were chasing them seemed impossible.

Clause pulled the infamous Immelman turn (which wasn't the best decision), and got the engine shot by one of the star ships. Now having to fix the bowling ball–sized hole in the side of the engine, he mentally kicked himself for flying so recklessly. To him, he was a fool because not only did he put himself in danger, he put Lavie in danger as well; they were lucky to be alive!

"Need any help?" Dio asked.

"Nope, not really."

"Oh come on Immelman, I'm sure there's something I can do." He coaxed.

Clause wiped his hands on his flight suit. "Well, its shot…gotta get a new one." He said disappointedly.

" Hey, where's Luciola? He's usually with you." Clause asked, finally realizing that Dio was alone. This made him more nervous than usual.

"He had to go away, but he'll be back. Where's Alvis and the "red-head"?"

"Lavie!" Clause corrected sternly.

"Whatever."

"They're with Sophia up on the top deck." Clause answered.

They were silent for a moment…

"I'm bored." Dio confessed. "I know why don't I hang around with you?" He added, but this time he was full of energy.

" No, I don't think so Di…"

" Come on, there's something I wan to show you!" He said.

He grabbed the boy's hand, and ran to the stairs. Up they went, 1,000 stairs. 30 minutes to an hour later, they finally reached the top. Clause was exhausted from the climb, and just wanted to catch his breath.

"Why couldn't they just install an elevator that goes the rest of the way up?" He asked.

Dio wasn't listening.

"Here we are!" He said.

"But that's the door to the outside."

"So?" Dio asked.

"What's so special about the outside?"

Dio opened the door. The view that stood before them was amazing; they were docked at a transporting station. Huge mechanical devices carrying big heavy crates of ammo, were settled down on the upper deck of the mighty Slyvana.

"Wow!"

"Isn't it great?" Dio asked excitingly.

The two watched the crew, who finally appeared, transport the heavy crates on trolleys and move them downstairs.

"The sky is so beautiful."

"Huh?" Clause was confused. He thought he was talking about the machines.

"So limitless and free." Dio continued.

Clause was clueless, but listened anyway. Luciola would have listened to him if he were here. But he wasn't and he had to make the best of it.

"I would show Luciola this all the time." Dio added.

"Gee, it's not like he's dead Dio, he's just gone for the day."

" I know, but you see I've been with Luciola since early childhood. He's my only friend, my only companion, my only sibling (besides Delphine) … you understand me right?" He asked.

"I guess so." Clause answered, though he wasn't too sure if it was the right one.

Dio continued to look to the sky; marveling the white puffy clouds.

"Hey Dio, I'm going to go now. I have to fill out a form for a new engine." Clause said.

No response came from the Scion.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then."

Alone once again, Dio took his time watching what surrounded him: the clouds. Hours later, it was getting dark. He was getting cold, and had not eaten. Feeling the chill of the wind, he decided to go back to his cabin and wait for Luciola there.

"Oh Luciola," He silently begged

"Please come home."

He was sitting at the window, looking out into the starry night. Suddenly, the door quietly opened.

"Lord Dio, I'm …"

" LUCIOLA!" Dio cried. He leaped out of his chair, and literally pounced on the poor boy, knocking them both to the floor.

"…Lord Dio." Said a shocked Luciola.

"I've missed you so much, I'm glad you're back!"

Luciola tried to get up, but his master's embrace kept him down. "Great to see you too … now, can you get off me –I can't breathe."

"Um…no."

"Ow!" Luciola was starting to feel very uncomfortable on the floor, especially when his bag (which contained something sharp) was sticking him in the back.

"Just kidding!" Dio Laughed.

Dio got to his feet, as he helped his servant do the same.

"So, how is your mother?"

"fine, but I have some mad nows." Luciola said.

"Oh?"

"Cicada was there, and he talked with me."

"Oh no … what did he say?"

Luciola sat down on his bed, and thought of a way to break this to him.

"He told me that Delphine is almost finished preparing for your Trial with Agoon."

Fear shot through the Guild prince; he had forgotten.

"Five days left." He said gravely.

"Oh Luciola, I'm scared I don't want to go!"

He wrapped his arms around Luciola's waist, and cried. Luciola didn't know what to do, but to console him.

"I'm here for you Lord Dio." He said softly. Dio's sobs were painful. He knew he was going to "die"; they both knew.

" I promise to be with you till …"


	5. A little goes a long way

Author's Notes: Since I'm still awake, I decided to type this up and post it. Enjoy

_Courage…_

_It's the key to success_

_A substance of what we are_

_How it got there, no one's certain_

_But a heart's in the clouds._

3 day's left; he had only 3 days left until his birthday. Birthdays are days when you're supposed to be happy.

"Why is he so sad?" Alvis asked.

"Because … well you won't understand." Said Clause.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, it's none of our business." Added Lavie, who was polishing the hood ornament of the vanship.

Alvis let out a sigh. She did not like to see anyone sad –especially on their birthday.

"I don't care, I want to help." She muttered under her breath.

"But how?"

Suddenly, she got an idea.

"I know what to give Dio!" She thought.

Happily, she ran out of the lower hanger, and made her way to the kitchen; however, she accidentally knocked into a crewmember, which happened to be carrying a heavy box; he almost dropped it.

"Mr. Cook!"

"Hey little girl, what's up?"

He wasn't doing anything today; sitting there, listening to the radio, smoking a cigarette.

"I want to make a cake for Dio. His birthday is in 3 days, and he's sad." She explained.

"Oh really? Well, let's see what we can do." He said. He put out his cigarette, and the two got to work.

Hours later, not considering the fact that Alvis had accidentally spilled flower all over her head, and the front of her dress, the cake was finally ready. It was a yellow cake with white icing with chocolate sprinkles.

"Looks good don't you think?" The cook asked.

"Yes, and thank you."

"No problem; let me know if he liked it."

Alvis nodded, and carefully walked off. Gingerly balancing the cake in her hands, she headed towards Dio and Luciola's room.

"This will make him happy, I'm sure of it!" She said to herself confidentially.

Luckily, she caught them leaving their room, and just in time.

"DIO!" She called.

Dio and Luciola turned to see Alvis running towards them, unfortunately she tripped on her boot, and down she went, cake nicely on her head.

"Oh no!" She cried. Now she was sad.

She started to cry; Dio laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked between tears.

Dio knelt down and helped himself to the icing on what was left of the cake, and smiled.

"Delicious Alvis."

He removed the cake mess from atop her head (which was still intact surprisingly), and tossed it in a nearby wastebasket.

"You did this for me?" He asked.

"Happy Birthday." She said softly.

Dio was touched. His birth week was 2 days away, and not only has he been more than down, but terrified of it. Seeing this caring act done to him warmed his heart.

"Thank you Alvis." He said, giving her a hug.

"You made this stressful week, much better." He helped her get to her feet, and brushed off some of the flour that was on her shoulder.

Watching the two leave her, she noticed something odd.

He still seemed sad. Was all this a façade?

"Poor Dio." She thought. She walked away from their room, and made her way back to the hanger.

"Hey Al, where ya been?" Lavie asked.

"No where special, I just had to give something to a friend."


	6. Attonment

**Author's Note**: Hey readers, Graduation is just around the corner…wish me luck .

_Try to get away_

_There's no point in thinking about yesterday_

_Its' too late now _

_It will never be the same_

_Avril Lavigne_

It was time . . .

The chants were hollow. The room was dark and haunting, and what they were waiting for refused.

I tried to hold my ground. My heart was pounding fast, as I saw what was waiting for me: My death.

"**NO!"**

"I grabbed what was closest to me: Luciola. He just stood there like a statue. I held on to him as long as I could; the priests came for me.

I cant' believe he let go …

"**PLEASE!"** I cried, struggling to free myself from them, as they forced me closer and closer to my fate.

Tears wouldn't stop streaming from my eyes; it blinded me.

Closer…

"**HELP ME!"**

The doors were opening revealing the horrors of what was to be my future. Harder and harder, I tried to fight; breaking loose was not working.

I tried to look back to him, but couldn't. The chanting grew louder and intense, as I drew in my last breath.

"**LUCIOLAAAAAA!"**

It was like my entire life had flashed before me. Suddenly, I was face to face with my destiny; sucked inside kicking and screaming.

But it was not audible! I had lost my voice!

"Oh my gosh!" I thought, or at least tried to think; it was hard to. I couldn't concentrate! Losing my mind! GOD HELP ME PLEASE!

I felt something in me change all of a sudden; the pain was unbearable! This was it …was I dying?

My braid suddenly came loose, unraveling the twisted strands of what was once my braid; the ornament had disintegrated, and in it's place, was that infernal hair wrap.

My clothes were starting to change as well; I could feel myself slipping, and rapidly! With little memory I had left, I thought of those I cared so much about.

_Clause, my interesting Immelman; too bad we never got to duel. I was looking forward to it too. _

_Little Alvis the sweet heart–how she opened up to me that day in the room with the swing. I promised her that we'd go to that somewhere together._

_The redhead, called Lavie… _

And Luciola … my Luciola. You've been with me from the very beginning. Together, thick and thin. We were like brothers! Best of friends! You never complained–not even once! You always gave the best hugs, and yet you never gave them at all. I'll miss you most of all; my memory will never be the same…

At my last attempt to grab what was left of my childhood, I felt most of my dying; my spirit; my memory … me.

" I love you…" I whispered.

It… was done.

Author's Note: I'm handing out tissues if you need them.


	7. Innocence

Author's Note: Since the last chapter was the end of the story, I decided to write a poem reflecting it.

Hope you like it.

**Innocence **

You're born

You live

You die

Born into this world a young babe

curiously searching for what's around you.

Later as you grow, you see the world and marvel at it

They say you are too young or too old to do what your heart desires

To be who you are

To lean back a little

To live life to the fullest

…To fly

Should you stay like a child? Or do you grow?

Your love for many, is stronger than any metal

Your heart is purer than what it defines

Like a child, you are innocent and true

May you forever explore the sky…


End file.
